warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Burrstar
Burrstar is a small, dark brown tabby and white she-cat with lighter tabby patches, a small scar inbetween her eyes and amber/green eyes. She is the leader of DawnClan. History Burrfang was born as Burrkit of RockClan, with 3 siblings, Scarredkit, Ravenkit, and Longkit. She was the most advernturous of the litter, and her and Ravenkit got into a lot of trouble. Longkit was much more mellow, and he was the one to lie to get his sisters out of trouble. Eventually, Burrkit had a great dislike for RockClan, so when her and Scarredkit became apprentices, they left for DuneClan. DuneClan welcomed them in, with Scarredpaw striking up a friendship with Owlpaw, another apprentice. Burrfang quickly hated the handome apprentice, and she drew farther and farther away from the close friendship she had with her sister. The young apprentice also hated the sand that the cats of DuneClan had to deal with, so she left. DawnClan seemed the most logical choice to finish her apprenticeship, and she was apprenticed under the leader, Irisstar. Burrpaw was pleased about this, and a moon later, she became Burrfang of DawnClan. Burrfang soon after became mentor to Silverpaw, who became the beautiful warrior named Silverheart. She also became mates with Rockclaw, a older tom who was gruff, yet sweet at the same time. She later found out she was extpecting their first and only litter of kits. They were born, and the parrents named them Morningkit, Creamkit, and Nettlekit. Later they became apprentices, Morningpaw and Creampaw too Grayfoot and Silverheart, which Burrfang approved of. Burrfang's kits became warriors named Nettleheart, Morningclaw, and Creamsplash, and she got her second apprentice, Bluepaw, one of Fernfrost's kits. Nettleheart and his mate Pineheart later gave her her fist grandkits, named Auburnkit(leaf), Brindlekit(wing), Tigerkit(fur), and Brackenkit(foot). Later Grayfoot and her daughter died, leaving her in a great depression that she only got out of when Pineheart had another litter of kits, along with Brackenfoot's mate, Pollenfox. Rockclaw, her loving mate died during a rockfall after she got her third apprentice, Baypaw(leaf). She is the only one who knows of Bayleaf's power(s); to heal anything from death, and to sense emotions in cats/prey. Recently, after the death of Birdstar, Burrfang was named leader. Sometime after this, she got another apprentice, one of her grandkits, named Sorrelpaw. Sorrelpaw was just named Sorrelsplash, in honor of Creamsplash, who Sorrelsplash remined Burrstar of. Quotes "We have recovered from the TawnyClan and DarknessClan attacks, StarClan bless." -'Burrstar to Clans,' Gathering 3 "Rockclaw! Don't die on me. I-I love you." -'Burrstar to Rockclaw,' DawnClan Roleplay, Rockclaw's death "Nettlepaw do what you want. I can't explain your love to you." -'Burrstar to Nettleheart,' DawnClan Roleplay, Nettlepaw(heart) admitting he loves Pinekit(heart) Family Mate: :Rockclaw: Deceased, member of StarClan. Children: :Nettleheart: Living. :Morningclaw: Living. :Creamsplash: Deceased, StarClan member. Father: :Talonswoop: Living, member of RockClan. Mother: :Rainpelt: Decased, StarClan member. Siblings: :Raveneyes: Sister. Deceased, StarClan member. :Scarredear: Sister. Living, member of DuneClan. :Longtail: Brother. Living, member of RockClan Nieces: :Cirtuspaw: Living, member of RockClan. :Lemonpaw: Living, member of RockClan. :Burrkit: Living, member of DuneClan. :Dawnkit: Living, member of DuneClan. :Thrushkit: Living, member of DuneClan. :Littlekit: Living, member of DuneClan. Grandkits: :Brindlewing: Living. :Auburnleaf: Living. :Tigerfur: Living. :Brackenfoot: Living. :Graysoul: Living. :Mothfur: Living. :Finchwing: Living. :Hushpaw: Living. :Juniperpaw: Living. :Thymepaw: Living. :Mosspaw: Living. :Silverpaw: Living. :Raptorscale: Living. :Moonflower: Living. Great-Grandkits: :Lilacpetal: Living. :Laughingeyes: Living. :Talonclaw: Living. :Sorrelsplash: Living. :Bearslash: Living. :Echowind: Living. :Duskpaw: Living. :Charonpaw: Living. :Shadowpaw: Living. :Mockingpaw: Living :Bravekit: Living :Wrenkit: Living :Sunnykit: Living :Wolfkit: Living :Lycankit: Living Distant Ancestors: :Dawn: Deceased, StarClan member. :Silentstar: Deceased, StarClan member. Images Category:Cats of DawnClan Category:She-cat Category:Leader